customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Happy Birthday, Barney! (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:FD09:35A4:9A73:8CB8-20190226011548
"Are We There Yet?" is the seventeenth episode of the third season of Barney & Friends. "Ship, Ahoy!" is the eighteenth episode from the third seasonof Barney & Friends. Plot Stella the Storyteller stops by and is anxious to tell Barney and the children a story about pirates. They all pretend to sail aboard a ship that takes them to a faraway island. Following the clues that Stella has prepared, they finally find the lost treasure! Theme: Boats, Imagination Stories: The Treasure of Coco Island Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Carlos *Jason *Kathy *Min *Stella the Storyteller Songs #Barney Theme Song #Rub-a-Dub-Dub #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Let's Go on an Adventure #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #That's What an Island Is #Michael Finnegan #We Like Rocks #My Hat, It Has Three Corners #I Love You Trivia *This episode marked: **The last appearance of Kathy as a regular cast member on the Barney & Friends television series. **The first time that Stella's story lasts throughout the entire episode. *The parrot in this episode was voiced by Carol Farabee and puppeteered by Ray Henry. *Starting with this episode, the song, "My Hat, It Has Three Corners" has five verses instead of four (the fifth verse is exactly the same as the first). International Edits *In dubbed versions, the song, "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" was only sung for one verse. *In the Hebrew version, "Let's Go on an Adventure" and Michael Finnegan were not sung. Plot Carlos shows Barney and the other children his new remote control car and they start to do activities related to cars and car safety. Barney wonders what it would be like for him to have his own car. The children like the idea and build Barney his own car out of odds and ends. Barney promises them to take them for a ride in the car after running his errands. From trips to the cleaners and the car wash to a library stop and a screw-up at Shawn's Snappy Snacks, Barney shows some of the many errands that people have to do. After running the errands, Barney takes the children for a ride where they can sing along with the radio. Afterwards, Barney thanks the children for the car and the children thank Barney for the ride. Theme: Car Safety Cast *Barney *Carlos *Kathy *Kenneth *Min *Shawn *Stephen Songs #Barney Theme Song #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Bumpin' Up and Down #The Barney Bag #Riding in the Car #Wash the Car #The Library #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Car Medley: The Wheels on the Car, I Love the Mountains, Mister Sun, Riding in the Car (reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Luci's cheerleading outifit from "Carnival of Numbers" is seen at the cleaner's store, which is labeled "567". *Juan is mentioned in this episode. *This episode was released on VHS as Riding In Barney's Car. It hit of stores on September 26, 1995 as Riding In Barney's Car,''' '''which was the last tape to contain the 1992 Barney Home Video logo. This VHS in includes previews for Waiting for Santa & Making New Friends. *In the Hebrew production of this, Barney didn't go to the cleaner's.